


Mirror, Mirror

by Deathangelgw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Dark, Dom/sub, Gore, Language, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: What happens when you go through a mirror? Sam has to find a way to fix it!





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Mirror, Mirror pt. 1/7

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: [deathangelgw@gmail.com](mailto:deathangelgw@gmail.com)

Disclaimer: The boys aren’t mine, they’re Kripke’s. Damnit! No sue!

Warnings: AU, spoilers through second season, slash, incest, angst, dark, humor, fluff, BDSM, D/s, threesome, blood, violence, gore, language, exhibitionism, voyeurism very slight OOC. (Warnings will be posted for each chapter when needed)

Rating: R-NC-17 throughout.

Pairings: Dean/Sam, Sam/Dean, Dean/Sam/Dean

Spoilers: as stated, through Second Season.

Summary: What happens when you go through a mirror? Sam has to find a way to fix it!

Beta: Dearest Maryann...how I wub you...

A/N: For the J2/SPN Big Bang contest. Thanks for reading and feedback is much lurved!

 

‘thoughts’

 

‘What the fuck are we doing dealing with mirrors again?’ Dean’s thoughts soured even more as he and Sam looked around the house in Newark, Delaware that was filled with various types of mirrors. Big, small, ornate, plain, they were all there, mocking him with identical images of himself and his brother. Sighing, he stopped and rubbed his forehead. “Sam, are you sure this is the place?” he asked again as he glared at the mirrors and was glared back at in turn by his images.

 

“Yea, I am. We gotta find the silver mirror. That’s where the Narcissus Curse would have started,” Sam answered as he glanced around.

 

“Well we better find it. These damn things are creepy enough as it is,” Dean growled out as he started walking again among the glittering pieces. He stopped though as he saw a shadow shift between two of the mirrors. “Sam!” he hissed out as he brought his rifle up.

 

Sam caught his eye and tilted his head towards another of the aisles and crept down it while Dean headed down the aisle he’d seen the shadow near. He stopped though as he came before a gold trimmed mirror that held pearl and black onyx in the decorative leaves and vines that were climbing its panes. He stared at it and squinted a bit as the image of himself straightened up and smirked at him. He blinked in surprise as he straightened up himself, and then looked up as he saw a shadow loom up behind him.

 

With a shout, he whirled around and fired off his rifle just as a two by four board hit him across the head. He grunted as he stumbled back and crashed into the mirror behind him as the sounds of shattering glass filled the room. A high pitched wail reverberated in the air followed by Sam’s shout as Dean felt himself land hard on the ground and glass fell on and around him while his rifle went skittering across the floor. He curled up after he landed and shuddered, feeling like he was being torn in two before blackness welled up and drowned him, taking away the pain.

 

His world was suddenly shaken into place by a large hand on his shoulder and Sam’s frantic voice. “...ean! Dean, man wake up! Dean!”

 

Dean’s eyes flew open suddenly and he blinked rapidly as he gasped noisily for air. He coughed and tried to focus, finding everything blurry and doubled until he centered on Sam, who was hovering over him worriedly. The glint of firelight flickered over Sam’s worried features and he coughed again before trying to speak. “Sammy?” His voice was rough and felt like he’d swallowed some of that glass that he’d landed in, cutting his throat and making his head throb. He groaned and curled up a bit before he was being lifted roughly by his brother. “Wha happened?” he managed and coughed again before spitting out some blood. Must have hurt something internally...

 

“I heard your shout and you firing then saw the mirror we were looking for shatter and reassemble itself. The kid who started it all had hit you and tried to get me, but I managed to break the mirror and burn it. The kid’s ok, just a bit confused as to how he got here,” Sam explained softly as he held Dean steady against him amidst the broken glass. “What about you?” he asked as he checked his brother over with a careful hand, brushing away the glass that was spread over Dean’s back here and there.

 

“It’s a bit hard to breathe and my head’s hurting, but outside of that, I’m feeling just fine and fucking dandy,” Dean replied with a growl and coughed again before grimacing. “Something in my back, man,” he managed as he hunched forward.

 

Stilling as he saw the six inch long piece of jagged glass sticking from between his brother’s ribs under the right shoulder blade, Sam swallowed hard. “Oh man, this is bad. We need to get you to a hospital,” he murmured before helping Dean up carefully, wincing when Dean grunted in pain as the glass dug in a bit deeper.

 

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” Dean bit out before he was swung up onto Sam’s shoulders in a fireman’s hold. “You need to watch the doughnuts man...you’re putting on an ass,” he quipped through gritted teeth as they left the house and headed for the Impala.

 

Snorting, Sam lightly slapped his brother’s thigh in retort. “Like you should talk, Mr. ‘I need to stuff my face constantly’,” he responded and grinned as Dean huffed slightly in pain.

 

“I do *not* stuff my face! Besides...those were good macaroons!” Dean protested as he was set onto the ground and then laid out on his stomach in the back seat.

 

Sam stopped and grinned. “Thanks. I try,” he said quietly, beaming at the praise that Dean had given his cooking. It wasn’t often, but it was something to treasure when it did happen. He got into the car after making sure that his brother would be comfortable and as steady as he could be, given the circumstances, and then headed for the hospital. He just hoped that everything would be all right.

 

*~*~*

 

Dean grunted as he woke up and coughed lightly before turning onto his side with the sound of glass crunching around him echoing his movements. He looked up blearily and dusted off his hands before rubbing his eyes to try and clear them up. “Sammy? Where are you?” he called thickly before standing and looking around. He stepped through the frame of the golden mirror that he’d crashed through and started searching for his brother. He stopped though as he came upon the smoldering ruins of the mirror that they must have been searching for. 'Sam must have dealt with this,' he thought and frowned in consideration. His gaze traveled back to the golden frame and it was like he understood then what had happened as it whispered to him of his potential.

 

He smirked then and looked around slowly, taking in his image in the surrounding mirrors. He glanced down at his body and then at his hands and cocked an eyebrow, impressed. He cracked his neck and grabbed his rifle before heading for the exit. Time to hit the town.

 

*~*~*

 

Sam paced in the waiting area, arms tightly crossed over his chest as he waited on news of his brother’s condition. He looked up and stopped as he heard a throat clearing, then moved to where the doctor who had taken Dean to surgery was waiting. “Doc, is he going to be ok?” he asked urgently, his voice low as the hum of people, machines, and rolling beds continued on around them.

 

Smiling as he nodded, the dark haired doctor clapped a hand on Sam’s upper arm. “Your brother suffered a punctured lung as well as several contusions from his fall into that mirror that you told me about. He had a mild concussion from whoever had hit him, but he should be ok. I’m going to keep him here for two days to make sure the lung heals enough before he leaves. You can see him now, room three ten,” he explained and grinned as Sam sighed in relief.

 

Dimples showing as he smiled at the doctor, Sam shook the older man’s hand. “Thanks so much, doc. I owe you one,” he said huskily before heading down the hall to his brother’s room. He knocked lightly and entered as he saw Dean’s smile. He brushed off the uneasy feeling the sight of that brought on and put it down to the drugs that his brother was probably hopped up on. “Hey. Doc says you can go in two days. Try not to cause any trouble,” he commented softly as he pulled over a chair and straddled it next to his brother’s bedside.

 

“Yea, yea, I know. But...they did a good job and the view’s nice, so it’s ok,” Dean retorted with a shrug and smiled again. His head lolled a bit on the pillow as he glanced over at Sam. “Ya did good, Sam. Thanks for covering for me,” he complimented unexpectedly and grinned as Sam sat back a bit in surprise.

 

“Um...yea sure, thanks. I...are you feeling ok?” Sam asked uncertainly as he eyed his brother suspiciously.

 

“Yea, m’fine. Just a bit hazy, ya know? Drugs and all. Don’t go all geeky on it, ok? Might hurt that brain of yours,” Dean teased him and snickered, which forced a wince as it jarred his injuries.

 

“Ok...well um, you have my number, so call if you need anything else. I’m going to make sure that the job is done and then I’ll visit tomorrow, ok?” Sam said as he stood up. He reached over and touched his brother’s hand, smiling as Dean smiled dopily up at him. “Take it easy, ok?”

 

“God, you’re worse than a fucking mother hen! Go! I’ll be good. I promise not to hit on more than one hot nurse at a time, ok? Maybe...maybe I’ll even be good and not hit on that hot doctor I saw earlier,” Dean replied before waggling his eyebrows. He waved a hand dismissively. “Go on and go get laid, would ya? You’ve been uptight since the last time and it’s getting annoying. Oh, and find my rifle. I dropped it, I think,” he ordered in parting.

 

Laughing lightly, Sam squeezed Dean’s shoulder before turning and leaving the hospital. At least his brother was in better spirits. He’d been rather low ever since their run in with the demon formerly known as Meg and all the shit that she’d dragged up. He’d been expecting Dean to be silent and berating himself for having flunked out on the job, but he’d been rather...upbeat. Smiling as he started the car, Sam headed for the mirror house to make sure that their target had been destroyed completely.

 

He arrived there and went inside carefully, flicking his flashlight everywhere as he walked through the reflecting aisles. Dean hadn’t been the only one to be creeped out by all of the mirrors. He’d been expecting Bloody Mary to show up all of a sudden even though they had taken her out in another city, not that that might stop anything. He came upon the mirror that had held the Narcissus Curse and bent to make sure it had been completely burned and that all the glass had melted.

 

It had been a tough curse to figure out as well. Someone with low self esteem had to look into a particular mirror and say ‘Mirror mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest one of all?’ Once it had been activated, the person would be possessed and would slash the faces of whoever was considered prettier than them, usually killing them. Three high school students had died before they’d arrived. ‘The kid musta thought that Dean was prettier than him, which was why he’d attacked. Better not tell Dean that...’ Sam thought in amusement before standing and going towards where Dean had fallen.

 

He looked around for Dean’s rifle by the mirror that he could have sworn Dean had fallen through. But there were no shards of glass and definitely no rifle near the empty frame. Frowning, he straightened and studied the mirror, noting the symbols that were carved into the pearl and onyx decorations along the frame. He touched one that was near a shard and frowned as he saw blood on it. ‘Must be Dean’s. Better clean things up here,’ he decided before taking out his hanky and cleaning the edge of it and along the floor. He stopped though as he found some bloody finger prints on the frame. Dean hadn’t touched the frame...

 

Shaking his head, he cleaned the spot and stood up, deciding he needed a drink. He knew of a bar that was near their hotel that would do just fine. Heading out of the house and locking it as he left, Sam went to the Impala, trying not to think too much on what he’d found. Dean was recovering and they’d be on the road soon for another hunt. They just had to take it easy. ‘Maybe I should get laid like he suggested...’ he considered tiredly, then shrugged and cracked his neck. Not everything was about sex.

 

He arrived at the local bar and got out before going inside for a well deserved drink or five. Entering in, he glanced around before heading to the bar. He had just sat down and ordered a beer before a familiar laugh floated towards him along with an unfamiliar female laugh. Blinking in shock, he looked over towards a darker booth where he caught a glimpse of Dean, or what he thought looked like Dean, sitting with a rather busty gorgeous blonde on his lap that was giggling at something he whispered to her. Their heads were bent together, obscuring Sam’s full view of his brother’s face, but he was almost sure of it. That was Dean! Before he could go over though, Dean stood with the young lady and headed out, completely absorbed in her as he smirked the way he would when he knew he was getting some that night.

 

Confused, Sam took a swig of his beer and shook his head. With a flip, his cell was open and he had Dean’s room number dialed before he could think. There was a length of silence as it rang before it clicked as it was picked up.

 

“...'lo?”

 

“Dean? Did I wake you?” Sam asked softly as he felt relief wash through him.

 

“S’ok, little bro. 'at’s wrong?” Dean slurred out, which confused Sam once again since it sounded like Dean was drunk.

 

“N-Nothing, I guess. Just...just um checking up on ya,” Sam replied and faked a smile even though Dean couldn’t see it.

 

“Such a girl, Sammy...m’goin’ to sleep, k?” Dean mumbled before hanging up on Sam.

 

“Ok...” Sam swallowed hard and put his phone away before draining his beer and waving for a shot of tequila. It was just the job...he so needed to get laid...

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

‘thoughts’

 

Warnings: gore

 

Swinging his arms forward and back repeatedly to warm up his muscles as he headed into the hospital, Sam whistled quietly, feeling refreshed after a good night's sleep. He hadn't stayed out long and had even thought of taking a very pretty brunette that he had been talking to some of the time there to bed, but he hadn't. In truth, he was more worried about his brother, so had decided an early night was what the doctor had ordered. So, refreshed and clean, he strolled into the hospital, taking the time to grab the local newspaper and some coffee as well as a couple of doughnuts, which he knew his brother would probably welcome gladly after a day of hospital food.

 

Sipping his own latte, he hummed as he walked along the halls to his brother's room and waved at the nurse who was behind the desk when he recognized her from the other day. But he was stopped by her summons just as he passed the desk. "Mr. Robinson?"

 

Turning, he smiled in confusion. "Yea? Is something wrong?" he asked as the nurse came over. He noted her nametag and tilted his head. "Did my brother hit on you, Kimber?"

 

She flushed and waved a hand while replying. "Yea, but that's not what I needed to talk to you about. Your brother might not respond too well this morning. He was drunk last night."

 

"What? How?" Sam asked in shock as he stared at her. A brief flash of his brother at the bar crossed his mind and he scowled. "I thought he was in his room!"

 

"He was. But someone must have slipped him some alcohol. He had a bad reaction with his meds, but he should be ok once he's slept it off. It's just so you know that he won't be responding too well," Kimber explained with a reassuring smile. "The doctor's already warned him not to drink anymore while he's on his medication and we were told to inform you as well."

 

"You mean lay into me. I'm so sorry...I don't know how it happened," Sam replied with a sigh.

 

She frowned as she reached up and picked at a nearby patient folder. "So it wasn't you? I wonder who it was. Anyways, you can go. Just be warned," she reminded him before going back behind the desk.

 

"Yea thanks. And sorry about that," Sam responded distractedly while he resumed his trek to his brother's room. Dean had been drunk?! What the hell! When he had called the other night, Dean had sounded fine. But come to think of it, he had seen Dean at the bar. Or he thought he had. He'd just brushed it off as delusions from fatigue because he knew that Dean had been not in shape enough to even lift a glass much less hit a bar and go home with a hot babe.

 

His thoughts were deeply ensconced in these ruminations as he went into his brother's room and saw the invalid known as Dean. He cocked an eyebrow as Dean glanced at him groggily before covering his face again with an IVed arm. "Dude, do me a favor please and shut those damn blinds," he asked roughly, which surprised Sam. Dean was *never* this polite when he was sober, much less hung-over!

 

But he obliged and, after placing his coffee and doughnut offerings on the table tray, he closed the blinds and then brought over the nearby chair to the bedside. "Brought you some doughnuts and coffee," he stated with a gesture to the tray before he brought it closer to Dean.

 

"Bless you," Dean whispered in gratitude, which earned another blink of surprise from Sam. He grabbed the cup that Sam hadn't taken and sipped it blissfully, sighing happily as he relaxed into the pillows. "They fucked up my meds somehow, but it's ok. They didn't mean it," he muttered briefly in explanation and Sam stared at him.

 

"They say you got drunk. When did you get alcohol?" Sam demanded as he leaned back in his chair.

 

"What alcohol? After you left, I slept or tried to. It was too noisy, so I watched TV and had dinner, and then suddenly, I was piss ass drunk and having some kind of seizure, not sure. They blamed me for it, but I swear, Sam, I never touched a drink. Just ate this god awful food they serve here," Dean responded grouchily then sighed. "Sorry, thanks for the coffee...and is that custard filled?" he asked hopefully as he eyed the two doughnuts.

 

"Yea, one's custard for you and the other is crème for me," Sam replied in bemusement and watched as Dean grabbed the custard-filled doughnut and bit into it hungrily. 'Seems the affects of the hangover are wearing off quickly,' he thought as he sipped his own coffee before reaching for his doughnut. He bit into it, savoring the creamy filling as it oozed into his mouth before he focused on chewing the large mouthful. He looked over as he heard Dean ask him something. "Mmph?"

 

Rolling his eyes as he grinned, Dean held up the folded newspaper. "Did you take care of things?" he repeated and nodded when Sam did before opening the newspaper and turning to the comics section.

 

Sam's hand stopped midair to taking another bite as he saw the picture of the blonde that had gone home with what looked like Dean the other night on the front page. He reached over and grabbed the paper, ignoring Dean's protest, and stared at the headline.

 

**Girl found shot and mutilated in her home.**

 

Reading on, Sam felt the blood drain from his face as he read the article.

 

**The body of twenty-three year old Carine Sotan was found in her home at 9:30 this morning by her sister, Gina Narm, who was going to be going shopping with Sotan. Sotan was found in her bed naked with her hands tied above her head and signs of sexual activity having been participated in. Her body had been carved with several symbols and had three military precise shots in her head, heart, and abdomen. No signs of rape have been determined yet. Investigators are still uncertain as to the meaning of the symbols, but it has been determined that the killer had been known to her as there were no signs of breaking and entering...**

 

Unable to read anymore, Sam put the paper down and pinched the bridge of his nose. That girl had gone home with someone who looked exactly like Dean. Was it another shape shifter? They were already having enough problems with the police and FBI being on their tails, but now this had to happen where any number of witnesses could place Dean as the suspect.

 

"Sam? What's wrong? Who's this girl to you?"

 

Dean's gentle inquiries broke through Sam's racing thoughts and he looked up into the clear gaze that was focused on him. "She...she's someone I saw at the bar I went to last night. I saw who she went home with and..." He stopped and stood up abruptly to pace to the window and look out. "I think I better look into this," he murmured lowly and knew that it was the right decision. If only for the symbols alone on her body he had to investigate. That and make sure it didn't lead to Dean.

 

He turned and saw Dean reading the article while chewing on his lower lip and frowning in confusion. "Dean." His soft inquiry broke through his brother's study and forced him to look up.

 

“Sam, why do you need to look into this? It’s just a murder...” Dean asked gently as he tapped the paper. He rubbed his own eyes then and sipped his coffee again. “Must be losin’ it...” he muttered.

 

“You’re not. Look...just...trust me on this, ok? I’ll take care of this one. You just get better, all right?” Sam said as he went back to the bed and sat down in the chair. He reached over and pushed lightly at Dean’s shoulder, working to push away the melancholy he could see on his brother’s face. “Hey...you’ll be out of here soon,” he added softly.

 

“Yea. You know how much I hate hospitals though, cute nurses and all that aside,” Dean responded gruffly, then smirked at Sam. “Don’t worry ‘bout me. You do your job and we’ll put this town in our rearview, ok?” he ordered while patting Sam’s shoulder roughly.

 

Smiling and nodding in agreement, Sam stood and stretched. “I’ll do a bit of investigating and then come back for lunch. Try to stay out of trouble, ok?” he suggested teasingly as he grinned.

 

“Take away a guy’s fun. Man, I tell ya, yer worse than a girl sometimes, Sammy,” Dean muttered as he rolled his eyes and settled back into his pillows. He was already looking much healthier and Sam had to wonder what had truly brought about his brother’s drunkenness.

 

Shrugging it off as he chuckled, Sam waved once and headed out, intent on finding some answers.

 

*~*~*

 

Easing the door to the hotel open, Dean glanced inside cautiously. The Impala had been gone, but that didn’t mean that Sam had vacated the premises. He smirked as he saw that no one was there and went inside, looking for his duffle. Pulling out some clean clothes, he went in and took a quick shower, washing away any remnants of blood that were still on him from the other night’s ‘fun’. He smirked as he remembered the girl’s moans before they had quickly turned into muffled screams after he had gagged her. She’d been a willing whore all right. Rumors of her infidelity and prostitution hadn’t been wrong. He was just glad that he’d taken one more disgusting leech off of humanity’s backside.

 

Refreshed, he changed into his clean clothes and took his dirty ones outside to burn them in the nearby garbage bin that he’d seen. Burn all the evidence…

 

When he got done, he went back towards the hotel, but stopped as he saw the Impala pull in. Cursing softly, Dean dove behind a black ’64 Covair that was near him and watched as Sam got out of the Impala and went into their hotel room. This wasn’t good…‘Better just buckle down till Sammy boy leaves. Can’t have him catching on just yet,’ he decided and sat down to wait out Sam.

 

*~*~*

 

Sam yawned as he got back to their hotel room and went inside. He stopped though as he noted that it was strangely damp in the air and that Dean’s duffle bag was on the bed when it had been on the floor earlier. ‘Musta forgotten to put it down earlier,’ he thought as he went over and looked at the bag. It looked like it had been rifled through, which made him try to remember if he had dug through it to get Dean some new clothes. But Dean wasn’t getting released until later the next day, so what was going on?

 

Unable to put his finger on it, he pondered it as he booted up his laptop and looked into finding out where the girl’s body was being held. Finding the news article, he discovered that she was being held at the Newark Hospital. After writing down the address, he headed out to begin his own investigation. Driving out of the parking lot, he stopped as he thought he saw a shadow behind an old Covair. But when it proved to be nothing, he shrugged it off and continued on his way. He had other things to look into.

 

*~*~*

 

Dean slowly stood up from behind the Covair and watched Sam drive off to do whatever it was he was doing. He had almost been caught by his little brother, but luckily had ducked down and hid in time. ‘Sam’s instincts are definitely on high,’ he thought and smirked in a cruel version of pride. ‘Won’t do him any good.’ He went straight to the hotel room and grabbed a spare set of clothes, his favorite knife, his .45 revolver that had been gifted to him from Pastor Jim years ago, and then his leather jacket. Prepared, he headed out to find his next victim.

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 

‘thoughts’

 

Glancing around him as he strode down the darkened hallway of the hospital basement on his way to the morgue, Sam wondered once again why it was that morgues were always dark or had dim lighting. It was depressing to say the least and downright spooky most of the time. Shrugging and hugging his coat tighter as he shivered, he stopped as he arrived at the office of the morgue and smirked as he noted the lack of attendants. Silently, he slipped past the office and went into the main hall, heading for the examination room. He heard voices inside the room and stopped, pressing against the wall next to the door to avoid detection as he listened to the conversation inside.

 

“…almost is like a cult or something was trying to do a ritual sacrifice. It’s obvious she’d had sex, but there were no signs of it being forced. It’s basically like she’d had some kinky sex that went wrong, but the symbols are what are throwing me off. They look almost runic, like Norse or something. But what they mean I couldn’t tell ya.”

 

Sam frowned in thought as the other voice inquired into the time of death and any telltale marks that would lead to the murderer. ‘Runes. There were runes on that mirror that Dean fell through. I wonder if his falling in it caused some kind of curse to be activated. And if so…what?’ he wondered, but then pressed back into the shadows as the two men that had been inside the room left, still discussing the results. He waited until they had gone through the door, then went inside and locked the door behind him before grabbing some gloves and looking for the corpse.

 

He found it after a bit of searching and pulled the tray out, grimacing as he saw the body. But he pushed away his distaste and rolled the sheet down to examine her. He stopped as he saw the runes, recognizing a fourth of them, while the others were familiar, yet were just eluding him. There were several symbols carved into her breasts, stomach, and thighs in an obvious pattern, almost like they were indeed sending a message. He nearly gagged as he saw what remained of her groin and noted that her eyes had also been carved out, symbols themselves of whatever message was being said. ‘Blinding her and then defaming her lower body…what does it mean though?’ he thought in concern before looking around for a piece of paper and a pen. He found what he was looking for and copied down the symbols and made a couple of other notes before covering the body with the sheet and pushing it back into its berth. He unlocked the door and looked down the hall. He smirked as he saw the stairwell and headed in that direction, thankful for another escape route that would aid in his continued concealment.

 

Going up the stairs two at a time, he decided to make a pit stop and visit Dean to see what he might think on the symbols. His brother could act like he didn’t get things most of the time, but in truth he was very intelligent and keen on a lot of things most people wouldn’t pick up on. He peeked out as he got to the right floor and sighed in relief when he saw no one was around at the moment, so he stepped out and went to his brother’s room, knocking on the frame as he went in.

 

Glancing over, Dean smiled wanly at Sam. “Hey, whatcha doin’ here?” he asked tiredly and Sam smiled sympathetically as he sat down in the chair that he pulled over.

 

“Investigating that murder. How are you feeling?” Sam asked in return as he leaned his chin on the back of the chair while looping his arms around the chair back.

 

“Tired. They’re dopin’ me up somethin’ fierce. Kinda annoyin’, but understandable,” Dean replied as he let his head roll on the pillow so he could look directly at his brother. “What’d ya find?”

 

“Quite a lot, but it’s still kinda vague. This girl was carved into with a bunch of different runes, I’m guessing either Norse or old Celt, and her eyes and groin were cut up badly, as if as a message. I’m just not sure what the message is or what she had done,” Sam explained before showing Dean the paper with the symbols on it.

 

Humming softly to himself as he studied the runes, Dean frowned darkly. “I recognize some of these. This one, Raidho, is reversed so it means death and this one is Thurisaz, which means betrayal when reversed…” he murmured as he pointed to two of the symbols. “And you’re right…I think it’s old Norse, like before the New Age crap they got goin’ around nowadays,” he added before handing the paper back. “Think it might happen again?” he asked as he sat back and studied his brother.

 

“Not sure. I think so. This is almost like a message that things are just starting,” Sam responded softly while looking at the symbols again before looking up at his brother. He flashed a half grin and shrugged. “Don’t worry. I’ll look into it some more,” he stated.

 

“M’not worried…” Dean muttered grumpily, which was a sure sign that he was *indeed* worried. He shifted on his bed and sighed. “Need to get *out* of here,” he growled as he glared at the IV in his wrist.

 

“Tomorrow Dean, promise,” Sam said before patting his brother on the hand. He gripped Dean’s hand, which curled around his own as they locked eyes. “You just rest and get better, ok? I need you next to me. Can’t do this alone, big brother,” he declared softly and a flash of a grin went over Dean’s face.

 

“Back at ya, little brother…back at ya. You be careful, ya hear?” Dean reminded Sam before letting Sam’s larger hand go. He acted like it was nothing to be so touchy feely, which should have made Sam wonder, but he didn’t.

 

Instead, he sat back and stood up gracefully, smiling widely at his brother. “Now when have I ever *not* been careful?” he retorted and Dean snorted.

 

“Do you *really* want me to reply to that?” Dean asked sarcastically and Sam laughed before saluting his brother and heading out. “And go get laid!” Dean shouted in parting, which nearly caused Sam to run into the door. Grinning unrepentedly under the hot glare that was shot at him, he shrugged innocently. “Wha? It’s a good idea.”

 

“Very funny, Dean. Get some sleep,” Sam responded acerbically before leaving, shutting the door behind him. A grin split his face though at what had happened. Dean was getting back to his old self that was for sure. He waved to the nurse as he passed by her desk and ignored the look of surprise she shot him while continuing outside. Next stop…the library.

 

*~*~*

 

Scowling as he watched the corner where the male prostitutes were waiting for business, Dean sighed inwardly and flipped his jacket collar up to ward off the cool breeze. He’d done some research into the local big businesses there and had come across a man that seemed to be doing some rather suspicious transactions that anyone who really looked could have found. It was all the classic signs of someone embezzling. But what had really gotten his interest had been the multiple charges by a Divas Inc within the past six months. Upon further investigation, he’d discovered that Divas Inc was basically a whore house…a male whore house.

 

Smirking as he finally caught sight of his victim, Dean observed the transaction as the suited business man approached a young man that looked about Sam’s age. Blond hair, slender figure...yep, this was going to be easy. He followed them until they went into a rather shady looking hotel and staked out the area for the night. He then tailed the suit until he arrived at his home, sealing his fate. When Dean saw the lovely wife and very cute daughter that greeted the sleaze ball, he knew what he had to do. Driving off, he decided to stop and catch a couple of drinks. He’d need his wits about him the next day.

 

*~*~*

 

The sound of pages flipping were the only things Sam could hear as he looked through an ancient Norse text that specified in language and the runes. He glanced once more at the translation that he’d found so far for the runes that had been on Carine’s body. It had concerned him at its rather dire message, but also how it was like a list of her crimes. Betrayal, domestic troubles, death, justice, and Wrath of God…all of it pointed to her getting punished for something. He stared at the two symbols that had been above the eyes and groin. Thurisaz and Fehu…both reversed. ‘Thurisaz had been above the eyes, so perhaps it meant lies and maybe evil. Fehu had been above her groin…greed then?’ he wondered before sighing. It was a heavy duty message, no doubt about that.

 

Rubbing his eyes before shutting his book, Sam decided to head out. He stood up and his eyes drifted towards the symbols once again. Grimly, he nodded once. He had to check out the symbols that were on the mirror. It would most likely help him to find some kind of pattern or at least an explanation as to why that death had occurred. He had a sick feeling that the girl wouldn’t be the only death.

 

Heading out with his backpack slung over his shoulder, he went to the Impala and decided to get some food first. There had been an older mom and pop diner just down the street from there, so he drove over and went inside. He stopped though as he saw the latest newspaper articles.

 

**Murder victim said to have been a prostitute and drug addict.**

 

Surprised, he paid for the paper and went inside, sitting down automatically as he read the article.

 

**Sources say that 23 year old Carine Sotan, who had been found raped and mutilated in her home early Tuesday morning, was said to have been doing drugs and cheating on her husband with multiple partners, the latest having been her killer. Eye witnesses state that she had been drinking in Last Stop Bar and had left with what looked to be a 28 year old young man. He was described as being about 6’1” and had brown hair and green eyes. Police investigators are asking the public to keep an eye out for the young man for they believe he is dangerous…**

 

Swallowing hard, Sam rubbed the bridge of his nose, but then stopped as what had been revealed sunk in. ‘Doing drugs and cheating on her husband as a prostitute. Those symbols were telling what she had been killed for. And she’d been tied up and had had sex…it’s as if whoever had done this wanted people to know just what it was she was doing,’ he thought in sick realization. He suddenly agreed with Dean: humans were indeed sick and much harder to deal with than any supernatural beings they normally dealt with.

 

Unsure he could eat anything, he still ordered a sandwich with some juice, needing something healthy for once just to keep his energy up. He wished suddenly that Dean was with him, helping on everything. His brother had a tendency to see into things that would sometimes elude him for hours and then clear it up so the picture fell together for him. He also needed the reassuring presence of his brother.

 

Shaking his head with his thoughts, Sam ate what was put in front of him before paying and going towards the mirror house. He had to get those symbols. Once inside, he went to the mirror and stopped as he saw that it was repaired. Pulling out his gun from the back of his jeans, he stepped slowly towards the mirror while looking around cautiously. There was *no way* that the mirror had been repaired already, especially since the house was abandoned and the mirrors were just being stored there.

 

Seeing that no one was around, Sam sighed softly before turning his attention to the golden mirror. He put his gun back into its place in the back of his pants before he reached up and brushed off the light dusting that had fallen on the frame. He carefully cleared it of the dust, and then pulled out his flashlight so he could see the symbols that were carved amidst the onyx and pearl. Studying them silently for a couple of minutes, he attempted to translate what he could. ‘Thurisaz and Ansuz are not reversed, which means a force of destruction and change and a message. Gebo means balance and sacrifice and…’ He stopped as he saw the reversed sign that was larger than the others. ‘Wunjo…which could mean that the person is possessed by a higher being and that…’ He stopped again, eyes widening as he swallowed hard. “A berserker…oh shit…” he whispered as his gaze swept over the symbols again. He caught sight of Hagalaz next to Wunjo and shuddered. Whatever it was, it was going to be out of control in its mission. He had to find a way to stop it before more people were killed.

 

He took out a small piece of paper and pen and wrote down all of the symbols he found in order before leaving quickly. He had to start his research and he had to hurry. Dean was getting released the next day and Sam had to be sure that he had some kind of lead so that they could figure it out and avoid Dean getting arrested. ‘This is so not what we needed right now…’ he thought as he drove back to their hotel.

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 

‘thoughts’

 

Warnings: some bondage, gore, SEX of the INCEST KIND.

 

Huffing softly as he swung his legs against the bed edge, Dean scratched the back of his neck as he waited impatiently for Sam to show up. It was already nearly ten in the morning and he was seriously getting impatient. Not to mention creeped out with how all the nurses who had visited him had eyed him like he was going to jump them and not in the good way. His doctor had even looked at him suspiciously, but no one had said anything specific to him, which was just pissing him off. He hated the feeling that he was under a microscope and not knowing the reason *why*.

 

He looked over as he heard the door open and sighed in relief. “Where the *hell* have you been?” he demanded as he jumped off of the bed and grabbed the small duffle that his brother had brought in. He sighed happily as he found his clothes and instantly untied the robe from around his neck and, after letting it drop, began pulling on his clean clothes. “I’ve been getting’ the feelin’ all day like I did somethin’ bad and they’re all watchin’ me!” he added while pulling on his boxer briefs and jumping a little to get things in their proper position.

 

“Sorry, sorry, I overslept,” Sam grumbled as he rubbed his hand through his hair while trying not to stare at his brother while he got changed. His eyes swept over Dean’s long, well muscled figure and he stifled the urge to sigh longingly. He’d always admired his brother in more ways than one, but the most recent admiration had fallen squarely in the _wrongbrotherincestwrong_ category. Clearing his throat as he looked up while Dean pulled on his shirt, he smirked apologetically as Dean looked at him worriedly, though his brother hid it well under his exasperation.

 

“You overslept. On the day I needed you most to escape this place, you overslept?!” Dean challenged and Sam hid his smirk at the obvious cover-up for his brother’s concern. He peeked up as he heard the bed creak and saw his brother pulling on his boots swiftly, clearly wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible. “So why did you oversleep on this of all days?” Dean asked sarcastically as he laced up his boot before working on the other one.

 

“I, um, was translating those symbols from that mirror you’d fallen into and uh, kinda fell asleep at the table,” Sam admitted and coughed lightly in embarrassment. Normally Dean would have been there to make sure he got some sleep. Without his older brother there though, Sam had just kept going until he’d passed out.

 

“Uhhuh…any luck?” Dean inquired as he tilted his head to stare at his brother. He stood up as Sam shrugged and handed him his jacket.

 

“Yes and no. I think I know what might have happened, but there are still some puzzle pieces missing. But the one thing I know is that the power behind this is definitely bigger than some demon. I think it might be nature or some higher being that’s caused this and that it might not be something we can stop easily,” Sam replied as he led his brother out of the room. He’d already filled out all of the paperwork, so they were in the clear.

 

Grunting as he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, Dean watched his feet as they walked along until they went outside. Once outside, he glanced over at his brother. “Sleep better?” he asked quietly and smiled as Sam glanced at him in surprise before smiling as well and nodding. “Good. Need you on your toes, little bro,” he added before looking ahead and spotting his car. He nodded as he walked around the car and noted that it was in very good condition. “Kept my baby well. Good work, Sammy,” he complimented before sliding carefully into the passenger side.

 

“Uh, thanks,” Sam answered in bemusement before he slipped into the driver’s side and started the car up to take them to their hotel room. His brother wasn’t normally so free with his compliments. Was something up? He considered it as he drove them along, but obligingly pulled into a diner so Dean could have his ‘real food’. As he watched his brother, Sam couldn’t help smiling. Some of the darkness that had been shadowing his brother since San Francisco had diminished, which was surprising since he had been the one to lose someone important there. But he was starting to realize just how important Dean was to him and, if Dean was happy, so was he.

 

*~*~*

 

The sky was darkening as the sun set and the nightlife began. Dean leaned his head back against the wall that he was braced against and waited for his target. He glanced over at where the body of the hooker he was ‘replacing’ was lying. It’d been easy to pump the scared kid for information before he’d knocked the kid out. While he didn’t approve of the kid’s lifestyle, he wasn’t after the little whore. He was just replacing him for a while.

 

Smirking at that thought, he returned his gaze back to the street and took note of the increasing number of rich looking cars that were driving through slowly. Tricks looking for their fun for the night. Most of them were probably married and were using whores just for kicks. It was sick and Dean’d love to take them all down, but he’d have to do that in every single town in the entire world and that’s more time than he had.

 

Taking up his pose again, Dean stretched just a bit to let the tight t-shirt he was wearing slide up to expose his sculpted abs. He knew he looked good...had played it enough to get what he wanted when he could. Usually it was for harmless, meaningless sex, but that night it was for justice. Even though he wanted something else...some*one* else...he would do this.

 

“You look mighty good. Where’s the usual on this corner?”

 

The low question fairly oozed with the attempt of sounding sexy even though it was riddled with greed and lust. Dean forced the grimace he knew wanted an out down with a smirk that had turned many a panties on fire. He slowly let his arms drop and ran his hands over his chest and thighs before relaxing back, looking calm and indifferent as the target sauntered over into his personal space. “He took the night off...something about his momma visiting,” he drawled out slow and thick, lacing his words with promise as he stared into the older man’s eyes.

 

He smirked as he watched the other man’s eyes blow wide with lust before they traveled appreciatively along his body, already calculating what could be done. When their eyes locked again, the smarmy grin was back on the target’s lips. “So, how much’re you?” he inquired huskily, obviously already turned on by what he’d seen.

 

‘Gotcha,’ Dean thought as his smirk widened. “Two hundred to be blown, five hundred for anal, five thousand for the whole night, anything you want,” he replied before licking his lips slowly, enticing the older man with his aptly named cocksucker mouth.

 

The target tilted his head as if considering his options while his eyes traveled over Dean’s body hungrily. Dean shifted and spread his legs just a touch, enticing the older man with the bulge that was his crotch. That seemed to do it as the sharp gaze returned to Dean’s own swiftly. “Fine. You look like you’re worth five thousand,” he growled and Dean chuckled softly before leaning down and grabbing his duffle bag that held his ‘things’.

 

“You have no idea,” he purred and the older man jerked at the low tones that were meant to fire any libido. Dean licked his lips in satisfaction while following the directions towards the waiting BMW that was parked nearby. He slid into the leather seat and relaxed back, raising his left arm up and stretching so that it revealed his stomach once more, teasing the older man with glimpses of the tanned skin hidden there. It worked fabulously as the older man swallowed hard and jerked the car into gear, speeding them towards the same low class hotel as he had taken the previous whore the night before. Eyes slitting calculatingly, Dean looked over the approaching building, figuring on several escape routes for when it would come time for it. He flashed a smirk at the man before slipping out of the car after it had come to a stop, then sauntered inside with the trick’s arm around his waist. He didn’t even flinch as a possessive hand groped his crotch, but he did leer at the older man as he pushed into the touches. He would encourage this until he got what he wanted.

 

They took the stairs to the second floor and stopped in front of the third door on the left. It was obvious that the man went there often since he already had a key, which he jiggled in the lock impatiently as Dean leaned against the wall and watched him with a knowing smirk. Dean didn’t stop him as he reached over and groped him some more before loosening Dean’s jeans a bit and reaching inside to palm the hardening cock there. Dean stopped him though as the door opened and licked his lips while pulling the hand out of his pants. He leaned in and breathed out, “Money first...” He went inside then before the trick, tossed the duffle bag to the side, and sat down on the large bed with his legs spread and pants open, hinting at what was underneath as a knowing sneer tilted his lips.

 

A shaky smirk appeared in reply on the other man’s face as he pulled out his wallet while coming into the hotel room and thumbed out the agreed upon amount. He tossed the bills onto the table before putting his wallet away and loosening his tie. He moved closer to Dean, kicked Dean's feet farther apart, and leaned down as he pressed his shins against the bed, looming over Dean as he leered. “So let’s see whatcha got,” he growled before moving in for a kiss.

 

Turning his face away and grimacing as the wet lips slid down his cheek and across his neck, Dean snorted. “One stipulation: no kissing. I don’t know where your mouth’s been,” he stated and batted his eyes innocently when the older man shifted up and stared at him in disbelief.

 

“Fine, whatever. I get you for everything else,” the other man responded and shrugged out of his jacket before pushing Dean onto his back as he crawled on top. He licked and sucked at the tan skin that was exposed as Dean let his head fall back and groaned as their hips collided and slid together in a weak mock-up of what he really wanted. He bit down on Dean’s neck before whispering, “What’s your name?”

 

Smirking as he arched up in fake pleasure, Dean murmured, “Dean...a name you won’t forget.” He leered as the trick looked down at him before he suddenly twisted and flipped them so the suit was on the bottom. Swiftly, he grabbed and yanked the tie from around the older man’s neck and looped it around the other man’s wrists before tying him to the hook that was in the headboard.

 

Laughing, the trick arched up and tested the tie before leering at Dean. “Gotta say...you’re good at this, Dean! I’m sure I *won’t* forget this evening!” he declared as Dean worked his shirt, pants, shoes, and underwear off.

 

Smirking as he stood and stripped off his clothes as well before bending to reveal that he was already prepped, Dean slid a condom on himself and the trick’s cock. “That’s the point,” he murmured before sliding into place on the older man's cock. While the guy cursed and bucked up into him, he reached over and pulled over his duffle bag. He rocked his hips, distracting the older man as he tugged out what he wanted. When he’d brought out all he needed, he stopped moving and faced his victim with an evil smirk.

 

Seeing the smirk, the older man smiled uncertainly. “Hey, why’d ya stop baby? Drawing it out?” he asked as he began to grow uncomfortable with how Dean was staring at him.

 

Tilting his head to the side, Dean brought out the ball gag and quickly buckled it into place, muffling the man's protests. He patted the trick’s face and purred. “Now the fun can begin...baby.” With that, he sat back and pulled out the ceremonial dagger he had used before and turned it slowly, letting the light glint on the dangerous edge and watched as the trick’s eyes widened in fear. He licked his lips slowly and then the sharpened edge before winking. “Let’s see how long you last...” he murmured as he set his dagger to the pale sweaty skin and made the first slice.

 

*~*~*

 

Sighing softly as he typed in another search, Sam stared blearily at his laptop before glancing over at where Dean was sleeping. His brother had crashed about half an hour earlier, which hadn’t been too much a surprise considering that Dean was still healing. What had been a surprise had been the lack of protest when he had insisted that Dean hit the sack. In fact, just before he’d fallen asleep, Dean had mumbled about Sam always being good to him. It was so un-Dean like that it had thrown Sam for a loop and had even worried him.

 

Ever since he’d fallen through the mirror, Dean had been...nicer. Almost...kind. Usually he was a smart aleck and always thinking about his next lay or the hunt, but since that moment, he’d been worrying out loud for Sammy and being almost too considerate, especially to any of the women that they had encountered. It was throwing Sam off, but it was also rather cool. Dean rarely let his real feelings out or acted with such respect. It was almost like his better side was shining through the darkness that had been steadily gaining more of a hold on his brother.

 

Smiling slightly as he watched his brother, Sam found himself somewhat hoping that Dean would stay the way that he was currently. He’d been holding onto the past too much and all that had happened in the recent year. He just wanted things to be less painful. Focusing on his laptop again, he worked on figuring out the last set of rune messages, hoping that they were a way for him to beat whatever it was that had been released.

 

A soft moan from Dean broke through his concentration and he looked over to see Dean had thrown off his blankets and was rock hard, his erection straining at the boxer briefs that were all that were clothing his brother. Sam’s eyes widened as his mouth went dry while he watched Dean buck up, clawing at the bed as his head tossed agitatedly on the pillow. His heart stopped when Dean began pleading, his voice raw as he humped the air before turning onto his stomach and writhing against the bed.

 

Sam could only watch as his brother fucked the mattress with hard frantic thrusts before he arched sharply, crying out, “Sammy! God yea!” Gasping softly, Sam stared at his brother’s shaking form before he noted dazedly that Dean was removing his underwear, leaving him naked and sweaty and gleaming in the soft light of the lamp. He couldn’t say anything as he watched Dean move into the bed, rubbing his face in his pillow as he clung to the sheets. He was jolted from his mesmerized watching as he finally heard what Dean was saying. “Sammy...please...in me...Sam please...please fuck me...please...”

 

The soft pleas made his body jerk with need and Sam couldn’t resist as he stood and went to the bed. He knelt next to where his brother was laying face down and frowned as he saw that his brother’s eyes were open, but glazed with lust and the appearance that he wasn’t there. But suddenly Dean focused on him and he grimaced as if in pain. “Sammy...please...ya gotta help me...” he whispered pleadingly and Sam shivered.

 

Placing his hand on Dean’s hot and sweaty back, Sam rubbed gently and swallowed hard as Dean arched into the touch before thrusting again against the mattress. “What do you need, Dean? Tell me,” he murmured huskily while fighting the urge to kiss and mark his brother, who was too tempting in his current state.

 

“In me...fuck me...god I need you so much it hurts...” Dean begged brokenly as he bent his knees up and pushed his ass into the air before he spread his legs just enough to expose himself to the cool air. “Please Sam...”

 

“Dean...I can’t,” Sam protested and his voice cracked like he was a teenager all over again. The hormones of that time seemed to accompany that break in his voice as his pants became unbearably tight and he wrestled with the need to remove his clothes as he became too warm. His hand slid down his brother’s back and brushed over those tight globes and he groaned as Dean pushed back into his touch with a whimper, his body bending to rub against the mattress as his ass pushed into the air more.

 

“Please Sammy...can be so good for you...let me be good for you...” Dean beseeched him while reaching a hand over and cupping his brother’s face tenderly. He brushed his thumb over Sam’s lower lip and licked his own as he watched the soft pull reveal Sam’s tongue behind the straight pearly white teeth. He moaned as Sam’s tongue inadvertently poked out and licked at Dean’s thumb before retreating behind the lower lip that was drawn in and held captive by those gleaming teeth. “Please Sam...need you so much...” he tried again and Sam gulped visibly as his gaze traveled over Dean’s wantonly displayed body.

 

Taking a deep breath, Sam wondered who could resist such need. It wasn’t him that was for sure. Quickly, he stood and removed his clothes, fumbling with his jeans as Dean resumed his begging while reaching back and parting his butt cheeks for Sam’s eyes. Sam almost came in his pants as he saw that Dean’s hole was glistening like he had prepped himself. But he knew...*knew*...that Dean had *not* planned this. When he had gone to bed, Dean had been too exhausted and their relationship was *not like that*!

 

But watching his brother and seeing the desire and want in the eyes that were like his own, Sam also knew that he would never let his brother suffer. The consequences would be faced in the morning. For now, his brother needed him. Crawling onto the bed, he caressed a trembling hand down Dean’s back and groaned deeply as Dean arched into his touch and pushed back, brushing that slick entrance along Sam’s achingly hard cock. He steadied his brother with his other hand and rocked leisurely against the hot skin, pushing Dean slightly into the bed and eliciting a shuddering growl from the other man. He grinned and brought his upper hand down, stopping briefly to caress the still healing wound under Dean’s shoulder blade before bringing it to guide himself into Dean. He pushed steadily into his brother, shaking with the _tight hot_ that surrounded him.

 

He stopped when he was inside and draped himself along Dean’s heaving body, pressing soothing kisses along the scorching skin until he came to Dean’s face. A few seconds passed as their lips hovered _so close_ before Dean pressed forward and they locked in a passionate kiss. Tongues sliding together, they began to move as one, bodies shifting as one as Sam thrust forward and Dean pushed back. They gasped in the other’s mouth as they continued to push each other towards an end that promised to be explosive to say the least. Dean whispered softly as Sam kissed his way down his neck while he threw his head back in pleasure, arching and forcing himself to meet every one of Sam’s driving shoves into him. Sam’s body pressed him into the mattress, but neither changed their position as their movement became frantic, their voices hoarse with the moans and growls that were forcibly ripped from them with every shift.

 

Suddenly, a fire seemed to explode in them both and Dean shuddered and nearly bucked Sam off of him as he shouted in climax, cursing and crying out Sam’s name. Sam’s hand unexpectedly laced with his own and squeezed hard as he too fell into release, coming deep within Dean as he thrust a last time with a groan of Dean’s name. They were rigid as they trembled with the pleasure that continued to swamp them before they both collapsed to the side.

 

Sam threw an arm around Dean’s middle and pulled him closer as he gasped for air, lungs working overtime to recapture the much needed oxygen that had been pressed out of him from the spasms that had wracked his body. Dean was in a similar state, but he was gradually passing out from the overwhelming pleasure that was currently coupling with his continuing exhaustion. His body relaxed back into Sam as he fell unconscious and he was cradled close to Sam’s chest.

 

Watching his brother as he too relaxed, Sam couldn’t help smiling at the *happy* light that had come over his brother’s face. Even though it was wrong, it was also right. In the morning they’d have to have a talk about what *this* was all about, but for the moment, they both needed a respite. Closing his eyes, he nuzzled Dean’s neck as he wrapped his arms tighter around Dean and threaded his legs with Dean’s legs before passing out as well.

 

*~*~*

 

The soft sound of a match being lit floated into the air as the small flame was brought to life before being put to the end of a cigarette. It was shaken out as the end flared red while its contents were inhaled before it was being put down and smoke was breathed into the stale air that reeked of sex and blood. Dean glanced over lazily at the body that was on the bed and smirked, his face hidden in shadow and filled with malice.

 

The symbols that he had painstakingly carved into the writhing body were dripping slightly with what little blood was left in the corpse and streaks were still running down the unmoving torso into the soaked bedspread. The hard cock of his victim had replaced the ball gag after the man had died and the condom that had been filled with the release from that same cock was resting almost mockingly in the middle of one of the symbols. Surrounding the man’s head were copies of the company bank accounts for which the man had worked for with the signs of the embezzlement highlighted so it was clear as to what he was being punished for in that aspect. The wedding ring that was tarnished now with semen rested just above where the man’s dick once resided, a further testament of his depravity.

 

Grinning in amusement, Dean took another drag of his cigarette and blew out the smoke before standing and shouldering his duffle bag. He had already showered and cleaned up his mess in the bathroom thoroughly, making sure that there wasn't a shred of evidence to his involvement. After grabbing his money and the man’s wallet, he made sure that there were no more signs that he’d even been there and went to the window, opening it with a gloved hand.

 

He climbed out onto the fire escape ladder and shut the window behind him before silently stepping down the ladder to the ground, which he jumped onto. He removed his gloves and took another drag from his cigarette before snuffing it out and putting it into the dumpster he’d landed next to. After that, he sauntered out and down the street, heading for his own hotel. He stopped once and glanced back, then blinked as he saw the sign of the hotel. ‘Divas Inc’ flared brightly in the vanishing night and he couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him at the irony. Divas Inc was most likely going to be blamed for this...not that he cared.

 

Turning, he sauntered away. He had a pit stop to make at an ATM before he could go and clean up for the day. He pulled out a baseball cap and grinned. This was beginning to be even more fun than he’d thought!

 

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 

‘thoughts’

 

Warnings: some violence, kissing, swearing, sap.

 

A soft groan left Dean's throat as he turned onto his side and was hit with a beam of direct sunlight. He scrunched his face up and buried his face in his pillow, blocking out the invasive light as he tried to go back to sleep. The bed suddenly shifted and a warm face pressed into his neck as a strong arm wrapped around his chest and held him tightly. He noted the longer hairier legs that were entwined with his own even as he held onto the arm that was hugging him close to the strong muscular body behind him. He couldn’t remember if he had gone out the night before and had brought back a lover, but from the feel of it he had indulged in his infrequent need for male company.

 

He shifted again and grimaced into the pillow as he felt the sticky mess that was dried on his ass, thighs, and inside his ass. Obviously he’d also ‘indulged’ in his very rare fit of wanting it up the ass. He rubbed his face into his pillow and peered up just a bit blearily as he felt the other man move his arm above his head. He frowned as he saw a tattoo that looked a lot like Sam’s demon binding scar and wondered if this guy was someone he had related too.

 

He stopped though as he saw the burn mark that was intersecting the ‘tattoo’. Only one person had that mark and he was *indeed* related to him. He stiffened and sat up abruptly, looking down at himself and at the bed before turning his head gradually to find himself gazing into Sam’s sleep filled eyes as his brother was jolted awake from Dean's rapid movements. Memories of the previous night suddenly crashed over Dean as he looked down at his brother’s naked body with horror and realized that what he had feared the most had indeed happened.

 

Sam sat up quickly as he saw the panic, disgust, and horror growing in his brother’s eyes and reached for his brother. “Dean, wait...let me explain.”

 

“Oh god...” was all Dean managed in a small voice before he was scrambling off of the bed, ripping the sheets and Sam’s hands off of him as he stumbled to the bathroom and threw up what was left of the other night’s dinner after barely making it to the toilet. His thoughts were as chaotic as his stomach while he heaved, sobbed, and choked on his curses, unable to stop the tears of self loathing and pure disgust from rolling down his flushed cheeks. He continued to hurl until there was nothing but bile suffocating him. He trembled as a cool hand brushed along his neck before a wet washcloth wiped his forehead and he could only gag and sob into the toilet bowl as he tried to weakly bat his brother away. He eventually was able to speak and he whispered a guttural, “Get the fuck away from me, Sammy,” before he gagged again and clung to the porcelain bowl.

 

“No, you need me right now,” Sam replied gently as he ran the washcloth down Dean’s sweat slick neck and back, causing more shivers and shudders to wrack his brother’s body. “Dean, it’s ok. It’s going to be ok,” he murmured as Dean worked to control himself.

 

After a bit, Dean was able to stop heaving and collapsed to the side, leaning heavily against the cold bathtub as he stared blurrily through his tears and sweat at the wall under the sink. He heard the toilet flush and looked up to find Sam standing and filling a small plastic cup with water, which was placed in front of him solicitously. Dean took it and used the water to swish his mouth out before spitting the remaining vomit into the toilet and sitting back while covering his eyes with his arm.

 

He jerked as a large hand caressed his arm soothingly and automatically smacked it away, glaring at Sam with more rage and self hatred than he had ever admitted to. Sam looked back at him warily before leaning against the counter and crossing those long strong arms over the broad chest that Dean had only a few minutes ago been pressed back against. He felt his stomach churn again with that thought, but held it back firmly as he took several deep breaths.

 

Once he felt his stomach wasn’t going to try to turn itself inside out for his sake, Dean worked to push himself up using the tub and toilet as leverage. He swept Sam’s hands off of him with a cold hand and snarled at his brother even as he came to an upright position. He immediately left the bathroom, brushing off Sam’s hand once again as he strode back into the main room and over to his duffle bag, which he began to rifle through to find some clean, or at least mostly clean, clothes.

 

“Dean...just...we have to talk about this,” Sam said as he stood in the middle of the room and watched his brother’s frantic movements. He straightened up defensively as Dean shifted up and glared venomously at him before pulling on a pair of boxer briefs. He sighed in exasperation as he watched his brother draw on his clothes impatiently and tried again. “Dean, c’mon! It’s not what you think!” he stated and blinked as a bark of bitter laughter left Dean after he yanked on his t-shirt and focused his icy gaze on his brother, drawing a flinch of shock and hurt from Sam. The last time he’d gotten that look was when he’d been on his way out for Stanford.

 

“It’s not what I think?! I think it was two brothers committing something that should never have been done!” Dean retorted and his voice grew louder as he spoke. “Incest, Sammy! That’s what happened! What the fuck were you thinking?!” he demanded angrily before he grabbed his socks and boots and started pulling them on with irate jerks.

 

Sam gaped at his brother, speechless at what had just been thrown at him. “Me?! What was *I* thinking?! I was thinking that my brother was in pain and needed my help! Especially considering the fact that he was *begging* for it!” he shouted furiously and his voice deepened with his rage as he stalked forward.

 

Dean stood up and faced his brother with his chin up and shoulders squared back as he glowered at his brother. “Yea, well who asked you to?! I don’t think I ever said that I wanted to bang my little brother! Obviously I was drunk or drugged and you took advantage of me!” he snarled before shoving Sam back.

 

With a bellow of pure rage at that insult, Sam grabbed Dean by the shirt and wheeled him about to slam him into the wall. “I’d *never* do that to you, Dean!! You take that back!!” he roared into his brother’s face as he knocked Dean against the wall a couple more times, not even caring as Dean’s hands came up to grip his wrists aggressively in an attempt to pry him off. He stared into his brother’s cold accusing gaze and felt frustration, confusion, and pain well up within him. “You were in pain, Dean. You were pleading with me for it and I didn’t want to resist,” he said softly as his hands loosened slightly from their white knuckled hold.

 

The room was silent as the two brothers stared at the other before Dean suddenly shook off Sam’s hold completely and shoved Sam from him, shaking almost violently. His stomach was curdling with his self disgust and anger at having even given in to what had happened. He couldn’t remember everything clearly enough to know what had set him off, but he knew that he had somehow been incapacitated sufficiently to not even resist. He didn’t look at Sam as he grabbed his car keys, jacket, and wallet before almost running for the door.

 

“Dean no! Don’t go, please!” Sam cried as he rushed for his brother and grabbed Dean’s arm, hauling him to a stop at the open doorway. “God please...just...don’t go. We need to talk,” he whispered pleadingly as he stared at his brother’s shaking form.

 

“It shouldn’t have happened, Sam. God, never to you,” Dean replied quietly as he stared at the Impala stonily. He twisted free of Sam’s grip and glanced over his shoulder at his dismayed brother. “I need some time alone. Just leave me alone, Sammy,” he ordered gruffly before striding quickly to his car, sliding in, and driving off with a squeal of his tires on the rocky pavement.

 

Sam watched Dean go with his heart in his throat as he felt a tear slip down his cheek. He’d known that Dean’d react badly to what had happened...just not *that* badly. Swallowing back his own bile, he went back into their room and looked for some clothes for the day. He had some research to finish, knowing that Dean would get back when he was good and ready.

 

*~*~*

 

Sauntering across the parking lot towards the hotel that he was sharing with Sam, Dean whistled softly as he hoisted his duffle bag higher onto his shoulder. He glanced around quickly and noted the Impala's absence, which was perfect. The more he avoided Sam and his other half, the better off he was in getting done what needed to be done. He went to their room while humming and got out his key. Unlocking the door, he went inside and froze as he saw Sam looking over at him anxiously. 'Shit...' he thought as he closed the door behind him and forced a smile on his face. His other half must have taken the Impala...

 

"Dean, we have to talk," Sam stated firmly as he stood up and faced Dean, who tried to appear as casual as possible.

 

"Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about, Sammy. Just go back to your porn and let a man get a shower," Dean replied as nonchalantly as he could, though he was thinking quickly as to how he could avoid talking about what had been happening recently with his little brother. He put his duffle near the closet as indifferently as he could before strolling towards the bathroom.

 

"This isn't funny, Dean! What happened last night wasn't a mistake!" Sam protested as he stopped Dean with a hand on his brother's arm. Dean turned and cocked an eyebrow at the younger man, obviously interested in the explanation. Taking a deep breath and hoping that he wouldn't screw things up, Sam explained. "Look, for a long time now, I know I've been feeling things that were beyond 'brotherly love' for you. Last night doesn't bother me. I'm just worried about what you’re feeling. You didn't coerce me, Dean. I was *very* willing to be with you. It was..." he trailed off and moved closer, then cupped his stunned brother's face tenderly and brushed his thumb along a stubbled cheek. "It was wonderful. Being with you that way...I...I never felt so safe or loved or...or *whole* and I just...I don't want it to destroy you or us," he said softly while staring at his brother.

 

Shock and amazement washed over Dean as he stared at his earnest brother. His other half and Sam had fucked?! Holy shit! His thoughts whirled with that revelation and he was almost gleeful. He was so internalized with his pondering that he didn't even hear Sam at first. "What?"

 

"Say something..." Sam whispered again as he watched his brother in hope and also rising confusion. There was something not right with his brother, but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was like Dean was hiding something, but it had nothing to do with the other night. Or rather it did, but not with what they were talking about.

 

"What do you want me to say, Sam? That you are once again proving who the girl is in this relationship?" Dean taunted before drawing back and going towards his normal duffle bag to pull out some clothes. "Jeez Sammy, I swear that I should have had you get that transgender operation or something long ago," he added conversationally as he thought on what his plans could be. He already knew his next target, but he couldn't let Sam know that there was something up.

 

"Dean, this isn't funny. What's wrong with you? You were so upset that you were puking this morning! Now you're acting like nothing's wrong!" Sam demanded angrily as he went over to Dean's side and stopped his brother from bringing out some more clothes.

 

Looking up at Sam, Dean smirked and brought a hand up, cupping Sam's cheek. "Aw Sammy, did you want a repeat performance, is that it?" he asked mockingly and snickered as Sam stared at him in shocked hurt. He let his hand fall down and went back to his packing as he continued, "Not all of us are like you, Sam. We all have our own outlets."

 

Staring at his brother, Sam knew then that something was *definitely* wrong. His brother could be nonchalant, but this was almost cruel! He grabbed his brother's shoulder and shoved him slightly, turning Dean so that they were facing. "This isn't like you..." he hissed out as his eyes narrowed. Now that he was looking fully at his brother, he noted the different clothes and the slightly hard cast to his brother's eyes. "You're not Dean," he growled as he tensed and Dean snorted while smirking.

 

"Actually, I'm the Dean that gets the job done," he responded before suddenly moving. His fist was flying and knocking Sam out before his brother could even react and he stood over Sam with a small leer. "Well, much as I'd love to play house with you some more, baby brother...I have work to do. You just rest up for later," he instructed to the unconscious man before packing his clothes into the other duffle and heading out, leaving Sam lying unconscious on the floor.

 

*~*~*

 

The sound of the Impala’s engine roared around Dean as he drove back to the hotel he shared with Sam. His mind was as quiet as his car was loud after he had driven and worked through everything that had happened within the last couple of days. He had come to a couple of decisions, but had basically just calmed down so he could at least look his brother in the eye.

 

He sighed softly as he parked the car and shut the engine off, and then just sat in the silence that fell over him. He stared blindly at the door leading to their room and nibbled on his lip again as he had been since he’d left earlier that day. He remembered having an erotic dream and feeling like a cock had been in him when he’d climaxed and woken up. But it hadn’t ended with that. Instead, it had intensified and he had automatically fallen back to the fantasy that had been haunting him since he’d been sixteen and Sam had been twelve. He recalled whispering for Sam, inadvertently letting his fantasy flow out of him as he’d thrust into the damp sheets, having not even softened as the feeling of a cock in him had sent him spiraling higher.

 

Shuddering at the memories as heat shot through him, Dean blocked out the rest. He couldn’t let himself think about what had happened after that. Revulsion kept going through him at the mere shadows of what had happened and he had already thrown up five other times from the guilt. It was one thing to have a fantasy that on a normal day was considered very *wrong*, but it was quite another to actually give into it and do it.

 

Taking another deep breath, he firmed himself to the confrontation that would be coming once he stepped into that room. It was going to either be painful with Sam drawing out a confession that Dean was fighting against tooth and nail or it was going to be avoided and would then fester until it boiled over into something worse than their committing incest. Either way...it was going to be excruciating.

 

Dean got out of the car and scrubbed a hand over his face before he shut the door. Time to face the music...He strolled to the room and went inside. “Sam?” he called out as he closed the door behind him and blinked in the sudden darkness. He looked around with a frown as he tried to figure out where Sam was. There weren’t any sounds in the bathroom, the laptop was still on...so where was Sam?

 

A soft moan broke through the stillness and Dean focused down instantly. “Sam!” he cried as he moved forward and knelt next to his brother, who was on the ground and just coming back to consciousness. He put his hand under Sam’s neck and shoulders and helped his brother to sit up as Sam groaned in pain. “Sam, what happened? Who did this? Was it a vision?” he questioned his brother as he rubbed Sam’s back.

 

“D-Dean?” Sam’s voice was rough with confusion and returning awareness as he grabbed his jaw and coughed a bit. He looked up blearily at Dean and squinted before his eyes widened and he scrambled away from his brother.

 

“Whoa, whoa, Sam! What’s wrong?” Dean questioned in surprise as he reached for his brother, shocked at the wariness that he saw in his brother’s eyes. “What happened? Who did this?” he asked again as he sat back and gave Sam some space. It was like his brother was scared of him, but why? Was it from that morning’s spat?

 

Sam looked around wildly before refocusing on Dean. His eyes traveled over Dean slowly, noting the clothes that had been on Dean that morning instead of the doppelganger that had attacked him. He relaxed and looked over at the clock and his eyes widened when he saw the time before his gaze returned to his brother. “It was...I don’t know. It was you, but it wasn’t. He was...he acted like you, but he was almost cold and...cruel,” he murmured as he rubbed at his temple in an effort to dispel his headache. He groaned and let his head fall forward. “I thought he was you...I didn’t notice the different clothes...god I was stupid!” he whispered in shame and annoyance at having been fooled. He thought that he had known his brother so well.

 

“A skin walker?” Dean asked in concern as he stared at his brother, alarmed at what was being said. Another skin walker of him going around was *not* what they needed! But for some reason he knew that that wasn’t it. But what could it be?

 

“No, I don’t think so. He didn’t try to kill me. He taunted me like you would have with the kind of talk we’d had...” Sam stopped and glanced up at Dean, watching his brother frown in thought and wondered once again that it wasn’t just the other Dean that had been different. This one was as well. It was as if they were two different versions of the Dean he knew and loved. But how was that even possible?

 

“What kind of talk?” Dean inquired distractedly as he thought over what Sam had revealed. It was silent for a bit so he glanced up to find Sam staring intently at his hands with a light flush on his cheeks. A jolt of realization slammed through Dean as he understood what *talk* Sam had been hinting about. “Oh,” was all he could say as a touch of pink appeared on his cheeks and embarrassment flooded him. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and glanced around the room for a bit before focusing on Sam again. “So, what was he doing here?” he asked to bring them back to the topic.

 

“He was going through your duffle bag and grabbing clothes. Come to think of it, he seemed distracted...like he was hiding something,” Sam answered thoughtfully as he lifted his head and gazed at his brother.

 

Standing, Dean went over to his open bag and growled. “The fucker stole my favorite shirt!” he muttered indignantly as he looked over the contents in assessment. He glanced over as he heard some shifting to find Sam standing up carefully. He strode over immediately and braced his brother when he wavered. “Easy there, tiger...go slow,” he murmured as he cupped the back of Sam’s head, steadying the younger man with a hand on Sam’s chest as well.

 

Their gazes locked and Dean swallowed hard at the emotion he could see in Sam’s eyes. He closed his own and let his hands drop before stepping back. But a gentle hand on his arm stopped him before caressing leisurely up his arm and down his torso to wrap firmly around his waist. He opened his eyes and stared blankly ahead as he was pulled slowly towards Sam until there were only inches between them. He shivered as a large hand touched his chin and drew his gaze up until they were staring at each other once again. Dean’s mouth felt dry as heat shot through him from having Sam so close, but he couldn’t seem to pull away. He licked his lips and tried to speak, but something flashed in Sam’s eyes, stopping him.

 

“Don’t, Dean. It wasn’t wrong. You didn’t force me...” Sam whispered, silencing the sudden cacophony of protests and recriminations that had been tearing into Dean’s mind all over again. A very soft protest was stuck in Dean’s throat, but he couldn’t say anything as Sam pushed on. “For years I’ve wanted you, Dean, but I didn’t say anything because of your attitude. You were always acting too cool or hitting on all the girls, so I didn’t even know where you stood on being with guys, much less me. But I knew one thing and that was that no matter how you were with them, I was important to you and always safe with you. So when that moment came where I could be more to you, I took it. You *needed me* and I was more than happy to give you anything, consequences be damned,” he said and then fell silent as they stared at each other.

 

After a bit, Dean looked away, uncomfortable with their candid soul searching. He shook his head and pulled away from his brother, but was stopped once again by a large hand on his arm. He swallowed hard as Sam whispered a soft, “Please, Dean,” but he shook his head again as his only response. He wouldn’t give in to his base desires. He *couldn’t*. How often had things gone south when he had? Too many times to count and he was unwilling to lose the *only* good thing left in his miserable life.

 

He was still until Sam’s hands left his body, but he didn’t relax. He could almost feel Sam’s dejection and it tore at his heart, but he didn’t turn around. He had to protect Sam no matter what the cost, even if it meant his own sense of happiness. What kinds of trouble would having such a relationship with his own brother bring about for the already burdened younger Winchester? Sam could talk big about wanting him, but in the end it would bring nothing but trouble.

 

Dean felt a tear roll down his face, but he didn’t acknowledge it as he went over to his bed. He heard Sam sigh quietly before going over towards where the laptop was set up, but he didn’t look over. They both needed to collect themselves.

 

After about five minutes of quiet, he finally looked over to see Sam staring stonily at his laptop screen. With a steeling breath, Dean went over and sat in the other chair at the table. “So, what did you decipher so far?” he inquired while taking up one of the sheets of notes that were scattered around Sam’s area.

 

A quiet sigh left Sam as he wrote something on the pad of paper at his elbow and Dean had to wonder if he was even going to get an answer. But then Sam looked up and focused on Dean. “So far from what I’ve translated on the mirror frame, it looks like we have an avenging spirit on our hands. But it’s not your ordinary spirit. I think...” he trailed off and glanced at his notes again as if for confirmation as an idea formed in his mind.

 

“What do you think, Sammy?” Dean inquired in curiosity as he leaned in closer towards his brother, unable to stop the twinge of worry as he saw Sam thinking on whatever had just clicked into place with his theory.

 

Glancing at his brother, Sam studied Dean for a bit before answering. “I think I know what happened. Dean, when you fell into that mirror, I think that you were cloned or something. Remember how you said that you’d seen your reflection move on its own before you were attacked?” Sam waited until Dean had nodded before continuing. “Well I think that the mirror you had fallen into is one of the gods from Norse mythology mirror.”

 

“Whoa wait...you mean some Norse god is using some kind of spell to kill these people? Man that’s just a pain...” Dean responded in annoyance as he sat back. “So what does that have to do-” he stopped and sat up as he paled, understanding flashing over his face before he focused on Sam.

 

Nodding, Sam sat back as well. “That other Dean...he’s the berserker. He’s killing people that are morally corrupt. The symbols that he’s carving into the victims prove it. Wrath of god, betrayal, greed, justice...he’s being a vigilante and telling their sins as his MO,” he explained quickly while tossing the news articles of the two victims over for Dean to see.

 

“And he looks like me,” Dean added grimly as he looked over the articles with a grimace.

 

“No. I think he *is* you,” Sam said softly as they locked eyes. “Dean, he *knew* things about me that only you would know. And the look in his eyes...I’ve seen it in yours when dealing with something you are trying to hide.” He watched Dean as his brother looked down silently, obviously digesting what had been offered. Reaching over, he added quietly, “You’re different too. You’re almost like the...it’s almost like you’re the emotional side. The other Dean is the killer...the hunter. You’re the humane part that keeps you from becoming like the things we hunt,” he trailed off in frustration from his explanation as Dean stared at him wordlessly.

 

“So what do you think we should do? Kill him, or I should say me?” Dean asked gruffly and Sam swallowed hard.

 

“I don’t know. I mean, somehow we’ll have to figure out a way to put you two back together or something,” Sam replied and chewed on his lip while drumming his fingers on the table.

 

“Or something? Jesus Sam! What’s the ‘or something’? Painting him with runes that say 'I won't kill' so he'll be a good puppet?” Dean demanded impatiently once again before standing abruptly. He started pacing between the beds and the TV stand.

 

Sam watched his brother pace and felt his chest tighten at the guilt, pain, and self loathing that he saw on his brother’s face. It was obvious to anyone that he was blaming himself already for the deaths. “I don’t think we can kill him. I think...I think that you’d die too,” he finally said.

 

Snorting, Dean glanced over at Sam. “And why’s that?” he snapped as he came to a stop in front of Sam with his arms crossed over his chest defiantly.

 

Looking up at his brother, Sam couldn’t help but grin. His brother was always so headstrong. But his grin faded as he replied somberly, “I think that you two are connected.” When Dean remained silent while staring at him, Sam continued hesitantly. “Last night, it was like someone had already prepped you.” Halting, Sam flushed as Dean paled once again. “Last night’s victim...there were signs that he’d had sex with a male. The condom that had been left in one of the symbols had had traces of lube on it, the kind used in anal sex. And there was no penetration of the victim though,” he explained.

 

Dean sat down unexpectedly on the floor as comprehension made him weak and feeling ill. He covered his face with a shaking hand before wiping it quickly and looking away, thinking fast. “We have to find him and stop him,” he stated flatly after a bit.

 

“How? He could be anywhere and I’m not even sure what his pattern is,” Sam retorted, albeit gently. He grabbed his notebook and tossed it to Dean.

 

Catching it, Dean glanced over the details wordlessly. His brow furrowed after a bit before his eyes widened in realization. “He’s picking victims that are the extremes of my vices,” he whispered and had to fight the urge to throw up.

 

Blinking in confusion, Sam took back the notebook. “What do you mean?” he questioned while searching for the clues that had led Dean to his discovery.

 

“The girl was cheating on her husband for drugs. The guy was embezzling and cheating on his wife with male prostitutes. That’s...that’s what I do...” Dean murmured soberly as he stared at his hands.

 

“What?! No way, Dean! You don’t do drugs and who are you...cheating...oh...” Sam stopped and fiddled with the notebook as Dean stared at him knowingly.

 

“Sam, I lust after my brother and bed anything I can to make up for it. I hustle cards and pool and do credit card scams,” Dean explained dully.

 

“You do it so we can survive, Dean. So *you* can survive,” Sam protested as he knelt in front of his brother. Dean looked up at him and Sam didn’t resist his instincts as he pulled Dean into his arms and just held him. “Dean, you’re a good man,” he murmured into his brother’s neck.

 

Dean sat listlessly in Sam’s arms for a bit, but then wrapped his arms around Sam and buried his face in Sam’s neck. He breathed in Sam’s scent and indulged himself in the security that he felt while in his brother’s hold. Eventually he pushed back and stood up, then offered his hand to his brother to help him up before going over to the weapons’ bag and rummaging through it. “First things first, we need to find my other self. We find him and capture him, then keep him until we figure out what to do with him,” he recommended firmly as he checked his Glock’s chambers before locking it.

 

“I think you better stay here, Dean,” Sam suggested as he strode over to his brother’s side. Dean opened his mouth to complain, but Sam rode over him. “They’re looking for a guy that looks just like you, Dean. And we can’t rely on your bond with the other Dean.”

 

“Why not? I bet if I concentrated, I could sense what he’s thinking or doing!” Dean protested while flashing a grin at his brother.

 

Snorting, Sam shook his head. “It seems to kick in when you get any extremes, like the drinking or the...um...the sex,” he clarified and bit his lip on a laugh as Dean squirmed.

 

“All right, all right, I’ll stay here. But you better the hell be careful!” Dean replied with an annoyed huff. He turned away and put his gun back, but a firm hand rotated him back to face Sam. He looked up at his brother and tilted his head. "You call if you need help, ya hear?" he added quietly.

 

Nodding, Sam watched his brother for a bit before giving into his impulse and leaning in to press his lips to his brother's. Dean froze against him, but didn't fight back, which encouraged the younger Winchester into moving closer. He opened his mouth against Dean's and flicked his tongue over his brother's lips, teasing, pleading for entry as his arms wrapped around his brother and held him close.

 

With a soft moan, Dean tilted his head just right as he opened his mouth and invited Sam in with a brush of his tongue over Sam's. Their tongues met and twined around each other as their kiss grew heated with their mutual need and Dean's hands clung to Sam's shirt as they rocked against each other in a slow rhythm. Eventually their kiss broke and they stood breathing into the other's mouth as they reeled from the sheer want that filled them.

 

But Sam soon drew back, breaking the hold, this time regretfully. Their hands slid together in a last effort to keep their connection, however they both knew that they had to part to take care of business. With a final smile at his brother, Sam grabbed his coat and a gun, which he tucked into his pants, then headed out in search of the other Dean.

 

Watching him leave, Dean couldn't help but wrap his arms around his waist and hug himself. No matter what would happen, they would always have each other.

 

TBC

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 

'thoughts'

 

Warnings: Incest THREESOME! HAHA! Exhibitionism, voyeurism, bondage, BDSM, does self kissing come into play here?

 

The glow of the street lamps lit the parking lot as Dean strode through it towards the room he shared with Sam. His latest kill had definitely been worthwhile since it had included three people: a man and two women. One had been a spitfire whore who had been sleeping with her boss at the local bank. She had also been stealing from the man's home and the bank when he hadn't been looking. But the kicker had been that she had also been sleeping with the man's wife. So, Dean had gotten three for the price of one since he had found the two women in bed together when he had brought home the husband, who had thought his wife had been out of town along with his mistress and so had hooked up with Dean for a night of 'male bonding'. The shock factor had upped his adrenaline rush and lust factor and, when he had finished with his methodical torture of them, he had left their bodies with the man tied to the bed and the two women tied to the bed posts and no hint to his having been there.

 

Going into the hotel room, Dean stopped as he was faced with his own reflection holding a cocked Glock at his head with a stony glare aimed at him. He smirked as he shut the door and brought his hands up after dropping his duffle bag. "Well, well, well...didn't think you had the sac to hold a gun against your own self," he taunted his other half as he stood with his hands up and his stance at ease.

 

"Didn't think you'd be so stupid as to come back here when either me or Sam could be here," the other Dean snapped back as he glared. "You're going down for what you did," he hissed out and was answered with a snort of disbelief.

 

"How? You gonna kill me, Dean-o? I don't think so. Ya see, if you kill me, you die as well. Now we wouldn't want that now, would we? Not when we're so close to finally getting what we *really* want," Dean taunted his other self as he let his hands go down nonchalantly. When the other Dean's eyes widened, so did his smirk. "That's right. We've been wanting to bang Sammy something fierce for a while now, haven't we? Now we can. He's right where we want him," he purred enticingly as he took a step forward.

 

Snarling, the other Dean jabbed the gun at Dean warningly. "You don't *touch* Sammy, you hear me?! You touch him and I swear to *God* I will kill you even if I die along with you!"

 

"Oooo big words there, Dean-o, but you know I'm right. You can't even deny that you've been wanting him so much. So how was it? Is he as big as we think he is? How did it feel to have his cock deep inside of you?" Dean whispered huskily as he continued to step closer towards the other Dean, who was shaking. Licking his lips, Dean pressed in until the gun was digging into his chest. "You want it again, don't you?"

 

Swallowing hard, the other Dean shook his head slightly to dispel the haze brought out from being close to his other half before glaring at his other self. "I'm not gonna hurt Sammy that way, you fucking bastard," he growled out dangerously. But the feelings that his other self were eliciting within him were driving him mad. With them so close, it was as if their feelings were magnified to the point of near overload. He groaned softly as Dean's hand reached out and ran up his chest, sending fire throughout him.

 

"You're so sensitive. It's because I'm close to you. I bring out the extremes...the animal side of us. You are the goodness...the humanity that holds us back from doing what needs to be done," Dean murmured seductively and smirked as the gun was slowly lowered. He watched his other self tilt his head back and knew he had won. With a hum, he bent in and licked lightly along his other half's neck and bit down hard just under the ear, causing the other man to cry out in pleasure as their bodies pressed together. They both shuddered in pleasure and something else when their bodies nearly blended as they accepted their need for each other. But then Dean pulled back and gazed at his dazed other half. "We're gonna give Sammy us...and then we're going to finish what I've started," he whispered hoarsely before punching his other half unconscious with one blow. He looked down at the fallen figure and leered before licking his lips. Time to set up a present for Sam.

 

*~*~*

 

Rubbing his eyes after he parked the Impala, Sam sighed in defeat. He'd searched all over the town for the other Dean, but had come up with nothing except the results of his brother's recent killing. 'Even though they had probably deserved it, to be hung like they were nothing but meat on a hook was more than demeaning,' he thought in disgust before sighing again. He never thought that his brother could be so cruel, but he understood somewhat what was going on. That Dean was also following the purpose that had been put into him by the mirror. He couldn't really *help* it...at least, that was what Sam hoped...

 

Getting out of the car, Sam headed for the hotel room in defeat. He'd been hoping to have good news for *his* Dean, but it looked like he was going to be a disappointment once more. He unlocked the door and stepped inside before turning to lock the door again. "Hey...sorry I was gone for so long but I searched everywh-Dean!" He ran over to the bed where Dean was tied up naked. He knelt down as Dean looked up at him and he took out the ball gag that had been preventing his brother from speaking. "Dean, what happened?" he whispered as he tried to figure out how he could untie the leather straps holding his brother captive and spread eagle on the bed.

 

"Sammy, get out of here. It's a trap," Dean ordered harshly as he panted heavily and Sam looked at him in disbelief.

 

"No it isn't, Dean-o...it's a present," a voice drawled out from behind them and Sam looked over in shock as the other Dean stepped out of the shadows near the door and turned on one of the other lamps, shedding more light onto his already shirtless body. Stunned, Sam glanced at both Deans before refocusing on the one standing with his hands on his hips and smirking at him. "So, do you like how I wrapped him up for you, Sammy?" he asked teasingly before licking his lips slowly, drawing Sam's gaze to his mouth.

 

Looking back at his tied up brother, Sam swallowed hard on the groan of want that welled up within him at the sight. Dean was tied spread eagle to the head and foot boards of the bed with leather straps around his forearms and calves. He had a pair of nipple clamps on his nipples and his cock was red and weeping in the leather bindings that were holding it captive between the taut thighs. Shaking, Sam stood up unsteadily and started as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back against the warm body he had come to crave so much. His gaze traveled hungrily over his brother's form before he caught sight of something that was protruding from between Dean's butt cheeks.

 

He groaned loudly as he saw the thick vibrator that was stretching and moving within the tight hole hidden there and felt his knees grow weak with desire. The arms around his waist tightened and held him steady while a hot tongue traveled along his neck to his ear. "Looks good enough to eat, huh? You wouldn't believe how much we enjoy this, but never get to do it, Sammy. We always wanted it to be with you, but well...that whole incest thing tended to stop us. But now...now Sammy...you can have us. Have what's before you and behind you freely because, as much as he might protest, *I* know what we want. And that's you, Sam...only and always you."

 

Sam swooned as the husky tones drained all of the blood from his brain to the south where his cock was pushing hard against his pants. "This...why?" he managed after a bit and shivered as a deep chuckle reverberated through his body from the form pressed against him.

 

"Why not?" Dean returned as he loosened his hold and ran his hands in opposite directions up and down Sam's body. He cupped the straining cock as he twisted a nipple through Sam's clothes and purred as Sam shuddered and bucked with a groan of need. "You are everything, Sam...gonna make you feel so good," he growled before tilting Sam's head back for a heated kiss, suckling on the tongue that invaded his mouth as Sam gave in and pressed closer.

 

A soft moan from the bed broke their kiss and they both looked down to see the other Dean flushed and biting his lip. Dean let Sam go to his other self and watched eagerly as Sam and that Dean kissed passionately. He noted Sam's hand playing with the nipple clamps before trailing down and knew how much of a turn on it was for them all. He reached down and kneaded his crotch, trying to take the edge off, but the sight of his brother and his other self making out and being so intimate was almost more than he could handle. He finally leaned down and dragged Sam up, forcing them to break their kiss. He chuckled as his other self whimpered needily and Sam sagged in his hold. "Now, now...we'll be getting busy here shortly. But we need to get you out of your clothes, Sammy or else you'll cream them if we keep this up," he chided them and smirked as Sam grinned sheepishly.

 

Sam straightened up and stripped off his shirt before finding himself attacked with a demanding mouth on his own and he groaned again while clinging to his brother's shoulders. He hissed as the hot mouth moved down to his neck and bit down on the shoulder neck juncture before they both started working to get the other's clothes off until they were standing naked before each other. He couldn't stop the whine that left him as Dean dropped to his knees and sucked his cock into his mouth enthusiastically, causing Sam to thrust forward with need as he suckled and moved his mouth on the hard flesh. His hands fell to the short hair and gripped it before stroking through it as his hips moved towards Dean's face in time to Dean's own movements. He looked down and caught a glimpse of his brother jacking himself off and growled in desire.

 

When he started getting close to release, Dean suddenly pulled off and grinned as he whined in protest. Sam felt his legs tremble as Dean's strong hands caressed up his thighs and torso while standing smoothly and they kissed again, leaning into each other for support. "Hey tiger...time for some more fun..." Dean purred into Sam's mouth before pulling back and leading Sam towards the bed. He gestured for Sam to straddle the other Dean and watched as Sam obeyed before bending down to kiss the other Dean. He observed their hungry kisses and stroked his own cock as he just watched them indulge. He had thought that he’d have had to battle them to get them to realize what was needed, but Sam had obviously gotten past it since before he had first talked to his little brother earlier.

 

After a bit, Dean moved closer to the bed and crawled onto the bed behind Sam. He ran his hands down Sam’s back and guided him to sit up and back so that his brother’s ass was framing the wrapped up cock that was curled towards the other Dean’s stomach. The other two men groaned and arched simultaneously, which pushed them closer together as they ground their hips against each other. Dean stopped them with a firm grip and chuckled as they either whined or growled at him. “Now, now...none of that. We have other plans, remember?” he murmured as he pressed his chest against Sam’s back and rubbed his cock along his other self’s member between Sam’s cheeks. He growled as Sam shuddered and rocked between them, pushing his cock against the leather bound one under him. Dean let Sam do it a couple more times before stopping him and scooting back. He knelt between his other self’s legs and turned on the vibrator, causing a curse and wild bucking of hips to occur as the vibrations hit his other half’s prostrate firmly.

 

Sam braced himself and rocked back down on the shaking hips he was straddling until Dean begged for more. He grinned and looked over his shoulder at his brother, then did as was instructed as his brother’s hands moved him back until he was between Dean’s legs. He watched as his brother removed the vibrator skillfully, the sounds of the vibrator and the slick ‘pop’ as it was removed from the other Dean’s quivering hole sending heat and desire through him before it became silent again. Sam moaned softly as those long fingers wrapped around his cock, slick with lube that coated him before guiding him towards the entrance that had just been filled. He shuddered as he pressed into his brother amidst the soft encouragement from behind him and the groans and pleading under him. He came to a halt once he was balls deep in Dean and struggled to control his wheeling senses.

 

He was just about to move when a finger circled his own entrance before pushing inside. He spread his legs and pushed back, causing himself to pull out just enough from Dean to encourage a whimper from his brother. He braced himself with his arms alongside his brother’s sides and pushed back in until his own ass was sticking up just a bit from his bent position. He gasped as another finger was pushed in alongside the one already in him and they scissored apart, spreading and stretching him. He groaned as his head fell down to rest on Dean’s stomach and moved slightly with the movement of the fingers in him.

 

The fingers were pulled out and, before he could protest, a thick blunt object pushed inside, stretching him far more than the fingers had. He bit his lip and tossed his head back before uncurling from his tight hunch and resting on top of his brother as he was filled from the other Dean, his knees bent to keep himself raised for Dean. He kissed his brother desperately and then squirmed, thrusting shallowly between them and egging them on for more. Finally, the Dean behind him gave in and thrust hard, pushing them all together and sending pleasure throughout them. He cried out with them and pushed back, begging for more as Dean thrust rapidly into him. It was like heaven...filled from the inside and surrounded by tight heat and all of it was his brother. He couldn’t stop the tears that rolled down his face from the overwhelming pleasure and didn’t try to as they moved together towards climax.

 

It happened suddenly when something snapped in Sam. He let out a soft groan and shuddered as he found his release deep within Dean. His muscles spasmed around the cock driving into him as he shot deep into his brother, which ended up setting them both off as well. They froze as one, shaking with ecstasy before they collapsed together in a messy pile. Sam pulled carefully from Dean and sat back, pushing the other Dean to the side so that they weren’t squashing his brother. He winced as the cock inside of him was pulled out unexpectedly then looked over to see Dean untying his brother. He leaned up and did the same to Dean’s arms and noted that the cock ring had been released, which had been why Dean had climaxed as well. He rolled Dean onto his side and held his brother close, then smiled as he felt a strong body curl up behind him. He was surrounded by Dean and he couldn’t be happier. Even if it was fucked up, it was the best thing in the world.

 

Dean watched his other half and Sam slip into sleep and smirked. Now that they were going to be busy with each other, he could focus and move on to other things, like his other soon to be victims. But for the moment, he was going to enjoy this.

 

TBC

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 

‘thoughts’

 

Warnings: cursing, schmoop.

 

Shifting against the warm body that he was holding, Sam woke up slowly as he snuggled the one he was embracing. He smiled softly as he took in his brother’s scent before he kissed along Dean’s neck. He reached back with his hand for the one behind him, but instead found only empty sheets. That woke him up faster than anything and he stiffened before looking over his shoulder. “Shit!” he shouted as he sat up abruptly and turned towards where the other side of Dean had been sleeping against him. He looked around frantically for a minute before his gaze fell on his brother. “He’s gone! That bastard left and is probably doing it again!” he cried as fear and anger washed over him.

 

“Damnit,” Dean muttered as he also sat up and began searching for his clothes. He had small rings around his forearms and calves from the bonds that had been on him the other night and he was moving a bit stiffer than usual and his backside was covered in dried come. But it didn’t slow him down and he continued to pack up what they needed after pulling on a pair of boxer briefs. “We’ve got to find him before it’s too late and we need a way to put things back together,” he stated as they cleaned up.

 

Sam stopped pulling on his clothes as what his brother said matched with something in his mind. Back together...Eyes widening, Sam went to the table and pulled out his translation. He began looking over his notes and laughed suddenly. “I’ve got it! It was right here all along!”

 

“Yea so? What did you find?” Dean asked impatiently as he went over to Sam’s side and looked at the page that the notebook was opened to. He saw the mirror runes and frowned slightly in confusion before looking into his brother’s shining face.

 

“This symbol right here...it represents Týr, the Norse god of war and justice. But opposite to it is the symbol for Forseti, who is the Norse god of justice, peace...and truth. You need to find your truth before the mirror and it will put you back together!” Sam explained excitedly as he gestured to the other symbols. “Listen...this right here. ‘Justice shall be sought and wrongs avenged. To bring balance to the raging frenzy the truth must be revealed and accepted.’ You have to find out what the truth that separated you in the first place is and then accept him back,” he clarified with a wide smile to his brother. But his smile faded as he saw the somber look on his brother’s face. “What is it?”

 

Dean studied his brother before looking away. “What if I don’t want to accept him back? I’m fine this way...” he murmured as he turned and went towards his bed. He sat down, avoiding the indications of what they had done the previous night. He had given in and he couldn’t forgive himself for what he’d done. Not only had he yielded to his very wrong need for his brother, he’d also shown a side of himself that not many had ever seen...the submissive side.

 

The bed dipped and he let himself tilt towards his brother, leaning against the long frame that was his brother. He blinked a bit as a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders and steadied him before a gentle finger tipped his head up so Sam could look into his eyes. “Dean...you do what you gotta do. I’ll figure out a way to find him and you just get to the mirror, ok? I think I know what to do,” Sam murmured tenderly before kissing his brother softly as his hand cupped Dean’s cheek.

 

Relaxing just a bit, Dean returned the kiss before blinking up at his brother when their kiss broke. He smiled when Sam did and sighed softly as his brother stood and headed for the bathroom. He watched his brother clean up and dress before leaving their room. He didn’t like that he would have to do something that he didn’t want, but Sam was right. It was up to him to decide what they needed to do. He just wasn’t sure he wanted to have that part of him back.

 

*~*~*

 

Sam looked up at the store that held various Norse items before entering it. He went through the aisles and stopped as he found a set of rocks that held the symbols for Týr and Forseti. Above them was a small bunch of curved deadwood that was twined around a piece of etched iron and white heather and he knew that he’d found what he needed. He took up the pieces and paid for them before heading for the mirror house. He pulled up to the building and smiled as he saw Dean waiting for him near the doorway. He got out and strode up with his package in hand along with some chalk and a dagger. He grinned in greeting and then followed after his brother into the structure. “Got what I needed. What have you decided?” he asked quietly as they wound their way into the building towards the mirror.

 

Dean didn’t answer as they stopped in front of the mirror and just watched as Sam began to set things up. Sam drew a circle around the mirror and placed the runes Uruz, Thurisaz, Ansuz, and Raidho at the four corners. He then took out the heather, iron, and deadwood and placed them in the center of the two symbols for Forseti and Týr that were in the center of the circle. He looked up at Dean and smiled before handing him the dagger. “You have to chant the words on the mirror frame, Dean. They’ll bring your other half to us. Only you can read it because you’re the one who fell through it,” he explained as Dean took the dagger.

 

Sighing softly, Dean stepped into the circle and pricked his finger as Sam stood back. Letting a drop of blood land on each of the four symbols, he then turned to the mirror and began speaking the words that were written on the golden frame, somehow connecting with the mirror to know how to speak the old Nordic language. The mirror began to glow as he spoke and it pulsed in time to his words as he chanted.

 

He chanted for several minutes, but knew that his other half was there. He turned and watched as Dean emerged from the shadows that were surrounding him from the light of the mirror. “You’re playing dirty,” Dean drawled as he stood outside of the circle and glared at him.

 

“I’m doing what needs to be done. What you’re doing is wrong and we’d never do this,” Dean retorted with a growl.

 

“Yea we would, if we weren’t so hide bound and soft hearted,” Dean replied lazily and grinned as he crossed his arms over his chest. “The supernatural aren’t the only evil creatures in this world. Humans need to learn their place in this world again,” he added.

 

“That’s true, but killing them doesn’t make it right. You know it just as much as I do. Doing a wrong to try and make it right is like avoiding how much we love Sam.” Dean stopped and stared at his other half as understanding came to him. “We love Sam and would do anything for him and we’ve now accepted that. I...accept that and I understand what you are doing. I understand...” he whispered as the other Dean straightened up and gazed at him steadily. The mirror behind him flashed as he reached forward and drew his other half into the circle and hugged him close. “I accept you and what you did. You did it to make up for what we wanted. I would have done that too. Come back to me,” he murmured before backing into the mirror.

 

He could feel the mirror bend around them and gasped with his other half as light and pain shot through them. He felt like he was being pushed and prodded into a form he didn’t want and could only cling to his other half.

 

Sam watched as the mirror rippled around his brother, but had to protect his eyes as the light flared up and blinded him. When he was able to look again, he saw only one Dean amidst the shattered glass and broken frame and knew that it’d worked. He moved forward with a laugh and wrapped his arms around Dean, hugging him tightly. “You did it! You’re back together!” he cried and looked down at his brother.

 

Looking up at Sam, Dean forced a smile onto his lips and nodded. “I’m back. Thanks Sam. Let’s get out of here,” he suggested quietly before heading out of the building with a bemused Sam following him. They got into the Impala and started for the hotel where they could pack up and leave the town. Once there, they moved quickly, not speaking on what had happened, though Sam was worried that Dean was shutting down and not accepting what had been done. But the other fear that Dean had forgotten everything also came up, however Sam quickly brushed it aside. Dean wouldn’t have allowed the hug. You could never tell though with Dean.

 

After packing up, they headed out of town in silence and, as they left the city of Newark behind, Dean glanced at his brother. “Sam...you’re still the girl of this pairing,” he remarked and Sam laughed, bringing a smile to his brother’s lips. He looked ahead and murmured softly, “Mirror, mirror on the wall...who’s the luckiest one of all?”

 

Sam smirked as he reached over and touched Dean’s hand. He locked eyes with his brother and winked. “We are, Dean...no mirror needs to tell you that,” he said happily.

 

Smirking back, Dean nodded. “Nope...no mirror at all,” he agreed and they fell back into silence as they drove towards their next destination in life.

 

FIN!

 


End file.
